Text To Speech (TTS) is a technology that can convert a text into a voice, and can convert files, web pages, text messages or the like into voice for output.
Currently, the TTS technology has been applied to the fields of traditional telephony communications and Internet communications. For example, the TTS technology can be used in matters of regular audio broadcasting. When a modification is needed, only an associated text needs to be modified, and no complicated operations such as re-recording are needed to be performed.
The voice used in the TTS technology is relatively standard, and achieves a relatively standardized user experience. However, as society develops, some unscrupulous persons take advantage of the acceptance of the TTS technology among people and use the TTS technology to broadcast fake messages, such as fake calling, in order to defraud people of money or belongings. This causes people to become more sensitive. When a person receives a phone call or voice message that is broadcast using a TTS voice, he/she may consider it as a false message and directly hang up or stop listening. Because existing communication systems or network systems cannot effectively distinguish fake messages from non-fake messages, voice communication or voice messages that use the TTS technology may be rejected or may not receive any responses because they are mistaken as false messages by receiving parties.